AatC: Simittany
by Smexy Conker
Summary: (Brittany X Simon) Alvin is so egotistical that he's afraid going out with Brittany's, despite her popularity, might seem like an act of "settling". Brittany tired of it, and decides he's blown his chance. Now, she's got her eye on the next best thing...


**(First off, I'd like to give you an image to use as a reference to get a little perspective of size. Search on google for "Subject2host Google" to find my google+ page. [Unless you have an inkbunny account, which if you find me there makes it much easier. You just search my name.] Scroll through until you find a colored image of two chipmunks sitting together, both with their penises out, and the one on the left is masturbating. Use this image as a reference for size and anatomy. Makes it easier to imagine things.)**

 **NOTICE: The following short story is in CGI format.**

The door softly creaks as it is carefully pressed open, and through the opening, a small figure creeps through and scampers across the room towards the right-most of the three beds. With a single leap, Brittany jumps up onto Simon's bed and crawls up to him before sitting just beside him, where she watches him intently. She breathes shallowly, her breaths filling and leaving her lungs in time with the rises and falls of Simon's chest. Several minutes pass, as Brittany simply watches Simon sleep, quietly admiring him. Brittany quickly glances at Alvin and Theodore's beds to check on them, then silently lies down on her side, bringing herself to the Simon's level. She continues to gaze upon the sleeping chipmunk, taking him in.

"You're not so bad, really.", Brittany inaudibly whispers, "Alvin's so bent on not being my boyfriend...of course it's obvious he's lying, but he always pushes me away. Guess he missed his chance. But you on the other hand..."

Brittany carefully grasps the covers in her paw and rolls them down, revealing Simon's full body.

"...you at least don't flat out reject me."

Brittany's eyes fall to Simon's crotch, where she notices his large balls.

Brittany reaches down and gently rests her paw on Simon's testis, "I hope that when you finally do blossom, you'll be everything Alvin is, only better."

Brittany glides her paw along the soft surface of Simon's balls, feeling their warmth radiate into her paw, feeling their squishiness when she softly squeezes them. She caresses them for the longest time, exploring every inch of those delicate orbs. 'Haha...funny how something so odd like playing with Simon's nuts can be so fun...', Brittany thinks to herself with a smile.

As she continues to roll the munk's testis in her paw, she suddenly catches a flash of pink parting away the fur above. Brittany grins widely and quickly brings her paws up to her chin as she briefly bounces in place in excitement, barely containing her delighted squeal. Immediately, she leans over Simon, bringing her head to his mostly flaccid member, and lightly licks the pink nub. Immediately, the nub begins to grow, extending out from its hiding place in Simon's fur. Brittany licks it again, further exciting the munk's penis as she sets her paws on the rims of his thighs and carefully rubs them. Before long, Simon's one and a half inch erection throbs needily between his legs, bobbing up occasionally as it tries to harden further.

Brittany repositions herself to rest on her knees and faces Simon's cock from the side. Tentatively, she reaches out and takes it in her right paw.

"Whoa...", Brittany whispers, mesmerized by Simon's small pulsating penis.

Not quite ready to do anything serious just yet, Brittany simply begins to move her paw up and down Simon's erection, whilst her remaining paw goes back to cradling his balls. A moment passes, and she decides to pick up the pace, masturbating him faster. At this, Simon shifts slightly, which brings the chipette's attention to his face. She continues to jerk him off, but watches him carefully to make sure she doesn't overdo it.

Despite Brittany's ministrations, Simon remains asleep. She stares at him for a moment as her paw slows to a halt, seeing that he seems to be a heavy sleeper. Brittany smiles as she gets a little bolder, then reverts her attention to Simon's cock. She leans down to the munk's groin once again, then gently presses her nose against Simon's penis and inhales deeply, taking in his musk. Her head spins with the strong scent and the lustful thoughts of sucking Simon's adorable little cock for hours on end. With this sudden rush of excitement, Brittany licks Simon's penis a few times before engulfing it in her mouth, finally tasting the full extent of him.

Brittany's head bobs methodically between Simon's legs, her lips and tongue gliding up and down the length of his penis with care. With each movement, driblets of pre-cum are coaxed from the tip of Simon's erection, each droplet a taste of heaven in Brittany's awaiting mouth, their sticky texture pure bliss on her tongue. She turns her head as she continues to suck Simon off and allows the tip to pop out the corner of her mouth. Brittany then proceeds to suckle the side of his cock while continuing to move her lips and tongue up and down his length. Simon twitches and shifts in his blissful stupor, breathing heavily through the intense experience as Brittany caresses his penis with her mouth. With a big, sloppy lick along Simon's cock, Brittany inserts him back into her mouth once again and resumes her bobbing motion.

Eventually, Brittany slowly pulls Simon's penis out her mouth with a wet pop before letting it rest against her lips as she tries to catch her breath. After allowing herself some time to recover, Brittany takes Simon's cock in her paw once again and begins jerking him off as she opens her mouth and aims Simon's penis at herself, hungrily waiting for him to ejaculate into her maw. It takes some time, but soon, she feels his penis pulsate in her grip. Brittany opens wider and lets her tongue roll out in anticipation, just in time as a short rope of cum ejects from Simon's cock, painting her tongue and the walls of her mouth in thick cum. Several more strings of salty cum jet from the munk's cock, each landing along the hungry chipette's outstretched tongue and the inside of her awaiting maw. As Simon's orgasm ends, Brittany pulls her tongue in, carrying Simon's load in with it, and swallows, enjoying the strong taste and gooey texture of his thick spunk.

Suddenly, another stream of cum ejaculates from Simon's penis, landing a thick streak of cum across Brittany's face from her forehead to her chin.

"Ah!", Brittany flinches, eliciting a short squeak of shock. She lets go of Simon and wipes away the cum near her eye, then licks it off her fingers, "I was hoping to avoid that...should've just kept his penis in my mouth..."

Brittany sighs as she looks up to check on Simon again. Surprisingly, he's still fast asleep, although he has a big grin on his face now. His eyes seem to be shifting beneath their lids, indicating he is now dreaming.

Brittany giggles quietly, "You're so cute like that."

Brittany makes short work of cleaning herself up, then starts to climb on top of Simon. As she situates herself, sitting in his lap with his cock pressed up against her and her paws on his chest, she begins to gently grind against him, rubbing her own sex along Simon's length. Brittany blushes in glee at the rush of pleasure and presses hard against him, sandwiching his cock between himself and her hungry love hole. Desperate to have Simon inside her, Brittany lifts herself up and grabs Simon's penis to align it with her wet vagina, and in one motion, she plops down onto it, pushing his cock inside her to the hilt. Brittany gasps in ecstasy as her vaginal walls clamp around the intruding member, sapping all of her strength. She pants heavily as she slumps down onto Simon, resting by propping herself against his chest with her outstretched arms. Slowly, her pussy begins to relax, and as she in turn adjusts to the sensation, she begins to carefully lift herself and fall into his lap, riding him. Brittany starts to come up with a comfortable pace and begins to bounce on the munk's lap in a steady rhythm.

Simon's left eye groggily cracks open, followed by his right. His vision is blurry, but it slowly clears up some, revealing a foggy figure above him. As Brittany's pace quickens, and her juice soaked crotch slaps harder against Simon's, the drowsy munk takes his glasses off to rub the sleep from his eyes. When he places his spectacles back on the bridge of his nose, he recognizes the figure above him as Brittany. Confused, Simon looks down to locate the strange sensation in his groin...and is left dumbfounded by the sight presented.

Brittany finally notices Simon staring at her and his apparent surprise and leans down to kiss him, placing her lips on his. Simon lets out a muffled whine of objection, but she just silences him by slipping her tongue in his mouth. Brittany wraps her arms around the still groggy munk, cuddling with him in their sloppy kiss whilst she continues to move her hips against Simon's.

Finally, she breaks the kiss and nuzzles against him, "Don't say anything Simon. Just enjoy.", Brittany whispers in his ear.

With that, Brittany sits up again and resumes her bouncing, making Simon release a cute moan. As she steadily rides him, she reaches out and takes the munk's paws in hers, interlocking each other's fingers. After having woken up some more, and after starting to greatly enjoy the treatment, Simon begins to buck his hips into her, desperate for more of the chipette's loving. Brittany grins happily at this display and begins slamming her hips into his as hard as she can, equally as hungry as the munk she's riding! The wet slapping of flesh and their heavy breathing and suppressed moans fill the room, the only other sound coming from the chipmunks' night fan, which does a decent job at hiding Brittany and Simon's endeavors.

Simon suddenly moans quite loudly, and Brittany quickly presses her mouth into his, muffling his cry with another kiss as he cums inside her, filling her womb with his second load. The two of them remain in that position for a time, enjoying each other while Simon finishes emptying into the chipette in his arms. Simon pulls away from Brittany and pulls her into a hug so he can catch his breath, and Brittany starts to shift off of his penis, which after some coaxing slides out of her vagina, allowing her to shift off of Simon so that she can lie next to him. She looks down at her drooling pussy and groans in annoyance.

"Shit...Si, I'm leaking. I should go clean up-"

Before Brittany can move a muscle, Simon rolls onto his side to face her and pulls her into another kiss. He wraps a leg around her waist as his and her tails intertwine while he embraces her in his arms through the passionate kiss. Brittany concedes to Simon's advances and decides to stay there with him for a bit, during which Simon enjoys her loving company. Eventually, Brittany breaks the kiss and stares into Simon's sky blue eyes.

"I love you Simon...", Brittany whispers to him.

Simon gazes deeply into her as well, "I love you too, Brit.", he responds with an unfamiliar confidence.

Brittany soon leaves Simon with a kiss on his cheek as she vacates the room with a paw cupped around her dripping pussy. As the door quietly shuts, Simon lays back against his pillow with an exhausted sigh, thinking about what just happened, his mind riddled with thoughts about Brittany. Eventually, he pulls his covers up as he settles to just go back to sleep, and soon, he falls into sleep's embrace with an overwhelming warmth in his heart.


End file.
